ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M14: Shin Mafia Tensei
A three-faction mafia game based on Shin Megami Tensei. It took place in The Vortex World under the cycle of Kagutsuchi, which had profound effects on the game. Kagutsuchi The exact mechanic by which the game moves from day to night varies based on Kagutsuchi. Kagutsuchi's light has, shall we say, an effect on demons, and while it always shines, it varies considerably in brightness. Kagutsuchi has three phases: minimum (0/8), medium (4/8), and maximum (8/8). Kagutsuchi changes phase each daybreak, and will progress back and forth through the phases over the course of the game. These phases have the following effects: *When Kagutsuchi is at minimum (0/8), your inhibitions are raised and you are considerably overcautious. Day ends after 96 hours. A player may be lynched when day ends only if a majority of players vote for him or her. Chaos powers are weakest during this time. *When Kagutsuchi is at medium (4/8), your sanity is fully intact. Day ends after 72 hours. When day ends, whoever has the highest vote total against him or her is lynched. *When Kagutsuchi is at maximum (8/8), aaaaOOOOOOOOOOfkjsdlwebeforeMAGATSUHIIIIIIII eateat eatEAteaTEATTT72hr (revealed in post-game: day ends after 48 hours, plurality lynch. If majority is reached at any time, day ends immediately with that lynch.) You may discover other effects as the game progresses. 'Dramatis Personae/Roles' Team Neutral (town) *Knight: Pixie (Dia - prevent target from dying at night; Evolve - After five days will become High Pixie; Samarecarm - High Pixie only, revive dead player, one use) *poetfox: Dionysus (Bacchanalia - chosen player's skill is retargeted at random) *WormRider: Nekomata (Marin Fucking Karin - chosen player may not vote for a specific player (of Nekomata's choice) for three days) *Nich: Alice (Die for me! - Kills a target instantly, on nights following Kagutsuchi extrema (0/8 or 8/8)) *Kaisel: Jack Frost (Quiz Time - Investigate a player, returning three results. Player guesses which is correct, and receives a yes/no response to their guess.) *Botticus: Ara Mitama (Bright Might - gains two additional votes at 8/8 Kagutsuchi) *Raven: Take-Minakata (Dark Might - gains two additional votes at 0/8 Kagutsuchi) *Egarwaen: Legion (Sexy Dance - may choose two players each night; those players will be unable to vote against him.) *Eirikr: Mothman (Trafuri - cannot be targeted by night skills) *Solitayre: Ganesha (High Counter - Nightkills targeting Ganesha fail, and block the sender's action for two nights) *Lakupo: Cu Chulainn (Estoma - Requires majority to lynch (on any Kagutsuchi phase); Retaliate - If killed, kills his killer (deciding vote/nightkill sender)) *Nodal: Snappy, the angelic dolphin boss from Soul Hackers (Bufudyne - Roleblocks target) *Yimothy: Omoikane (Guessing game - Investigates 5 players, receiving six results. See Quiz Time) *Karzac: Urðr (Replay - Once per game, may investigate a dead player and find who targeted them on the night they died.) China Gods ''' Town masons, may communicate with each other during night *Luana: Seiryuu (Fog Breath - Once per game, block all other skill usage) *McClain: Suzaku (Contract - Once per game, may bargain with a dead player for use of their skill. The dead may specify terms of use, which must be followed on pain of death) *Destil: Byakko (Tarukaja - prevents roleblocking on one target per night) *widdershins: Genbu (Rakukaja - prevents a target from being nightkilled for the following two nights. Two uses) '''Team Law All powers except night communication are disabled the night following 8/8 Kagutsuchi (Word of God is inactive on the day of 8/8), including night kills. *Alpha Werewolf: Metatron (Word of God - Enables communication between Law players during the daytime. Additionally, appears as a random neutral demon when investigated, and is immune to nightkills.) *Guild: Angel (Love of God - Once per game, may communicate with a specified other player. This distracts them from using their skill) *dtsund: Michael (Force of God - Converts a Neutral player, or kills a Chaos player. One use, of course) *Brickroad: Lucifer (Morning Star - Investigates a player, discovering their target on that night. Masons with Kylie (Satan)) Team Chaos All powers except night communication are disabled the night following 0/8 Kagutsuchi, including night kills. *pointzeroeight: Doppelganger (Metronome: using this skill selects a random other skill from the game. Doppelganger may choose who this new skill targets, but is committed to using it. Also appears as a random neutral demon on investigation, and is immune to night kills.) *breakman: Rangda (Mustard Bomb: Enervates a target, preventing them from doing any speaking except voting the next day. Three uses) *Dizzy: Abaddon (Consume: Kills targeted player, gaining their skill.) *Kylie: Satan (Black Viper: Satan nightkills the targeted player. Satan may also predict one death each night, to occur before the next night phase. If two predictions are correct, Satan may kill again. The predicted deaths must be nightkills by non-Chaos players, or lynches. Also masons with Brickroad (Lucifer)) The Game *Day 1: Kagutsuchi Medium (4/8). Raven lynched (Take-Minakata, Neutral) *Night 1: Egarwaen (Legion, Neutral) and Destil (Byakko, Neutral, China God) and widdershins (Genbu, Neutral, China God) killed.Yimothy gassed. *Day 2: Kagutsuchi Minimum (0/8).Guild lynched (Angle, Law) *Night 2: Yimothy killed (Omoikane, Neutral). An attempt was made on Luana’s life, but she was protected. *Day 3: Kagutsuchi Medium (4/8). Poetfox lynched (Dionysus, Neutral). *Night 3: A thick fog covered everything and prevented all actions. Nothing happened. *Day 4: Kagutsuchi Maximum (8/8). Brickroad lynched (Lucifer, Law) *Night 4: Nich (Alice, Law) and Alpha Werewolf (Metatron, Law) killed. McClain silenced. *Day 5: Kagutsuchi Medium (4/8).Solitayre lynched (Ganesha, Neutral). *Night 5: WormRider killed (Nekomata, Neutral). Brickroad and Yimothy revived. *Day 6: Kagutsuchi Minimum (0/8). Brickroad and Nodal (Snappy, the flying dolphin, Neutral) explode. Kylie lynched (Satan, Chaos). * Night 6: Knight (Pixie, Neutral) killed. *Day 7: Kagutsuchi Medium (4/8). Dizzy (Abaddon, Chaos) lynched. *Night 7: kaisel (Jack Frost, Neutral) and breakman (Rangda Chaos) killed. Yimothy silenced. *Day 8: Kagutsuchi Maximum (8/8). pointzeroeight (Doppelganger, Chaos) lynched. *Night 8: More-or-less skipped *Day 9: Kagutsuchi Medium (4/8). dtsund (Michael, Law) forfeits. Private Chats Champagne room Category:Games